


Magic Coition

by Genisis Larceny (Saitaina)



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Genisis%20Larceny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito finds an injured Saguru on his escape from a heist, and discovers a lot more then he bargened for. (Old gift fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Coition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/gifts).



**Magic Coition**

_"Chastity...the most unnatural of all the sexual perversions." -Aldous Huxley_

Kaito had seen many things since he had become Kid, shrunken detectives, murderous treasure hunters, women who breathed fire and stalking teenage witches...

But this....this was something he really never expected to see.

Hakuba Saguru was collapsed on the roof of the building Kaito had been using as his escape route, blood pooled under him from a wound Kaito couldn't see but guessed it to be somewhere near the detective's head and...

..a mass of writhing, twisting tentacles. 

They had to be tentacles, for there was nothing else the snake like limbs could possibly be. Or at least nothing Kaito wanted to contemplate. What he didn't understand was why Saguru suddenly had them. A quick check proved he still had the gem he had been targeting, and he couldn't remember seeing Akako around the heist (and she normally stood out quite well).

"Well, what should I do with you now?" he muttered, tapping a gloved finger against his chin, briefly contemplating drawing something rude across Saguru's face before sighing and swooping down, managing to get Saguru lifted over his shoulder, grunting slightly as he shifted the detective, a little un-nerved by the tentacle waving in his face. "Right then, moving on." he muttered, heading for the stars, hoping Jii had enough room for two passengers instead of one.

\--

"Well, I'll be leaving you two," Jii said, giving Kaito a final worried look, concerned for his charge's safety even with the detective un-conscious.

"I'll be fine, Jii," Kaito said with a fond smile, waving the older man away. He waited until he heard the outside door closing before sighing and removing the top hat, running a hand through his hair as he hung the had on it's rack and pulling a chair close to the futon that held the resting detective.

He pulled off his gloves, tossing them onto a low table near the futon before resting his elbow on his knee, chin on his hand as he studied Saguru. "What are you?" he whispered softly, quite certain that tentacles weren't a normal part of the human anatomy. He reached out a hand, overing just slightly above Saguru's chest, trying to screw up his courage to reach down and explore, when a tentacle suddenly shot up, wrapping around the thief's bare wrist.

Kaito yelped, pulling against the hold instinctively, only to have the tentacle tighten and jerk him down. He fell heavily on Saguru and blinked, staring at the rich golden eyes watching him. Swallowing, he studied the gaze on him, wondering if anyone was home behind that blank stare, when Saguru surged up, lips smashing against Kaito's, muffling his protest.

Kaito blinked a few times over before allowing his eyes to close as he gave into the kiss, mouth opening for Saguru's invading tounge. He yelped, jumping slightly as something not-human slid up his chest before ignoring the trembling the realization left in him, burring himself deeper into the kiss as the tentacle started to un-knot his tie, another pulling his shirt free of his pants before wiggling up under it.

Two more tentacles wrapped around his waist, lifting the thief as the jacket fell to the floor, tie following it. The tentacle that had been working on the tie instead moved down, joining another in trying to figure out how to un-button Kaito's pants without fingers and Saguru's mouth moved to Kaito's neck, not allowing questions as he bit and sucked, drawing moans from Kaito's mouth.

A free tentacle slid between the parted lips, exploring eagerly, causing Kaito to snort slightly, tickled by the unique sensation of soft, ribbed rubber as it brushed over his tounge. He thrust out a hand, scrambling over Saguru's shoulder, cracking an eye open in order to see, avoiding the rubber cement and engine oil for the clear gel he used to lubricate his hang glider's bars. Sparing a moment to attempt to remember if there was anything volatile in it, he gave up as his pants were pushed down, a tentacle sliding into the opening to explore.

He pulled the gel closer, un-screwing the lid of the jar, rocking against the exploring limb as he dug into the gel, returning with a handful, before pausing, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to be lubricating.

The problem was solved when a tentacle slid over his hand, coating itself in the thick gel before nudging his hand, indicating Kaito was in charge of preparing his own body. Kaito wondered at this, knowing Saguru had two perfectly working hands, but was distracted by those hands pushing off the white slacks, before they explored, one joining the tentacle that was attempting to stroke him, the other finding Kaito's nipples under his open shirt and gently torturing them.

Swallowing and biting back a cry of pleasure, Kaito raised his body, licking his lips as his eyes closed, sliding a finger into himself, carefully lubricating the entrance and walls before adding another finger, hissing as his fingers scissored, stretching himself. There was a nudge from the slick limb and Kaito smacked it playfully with his free hand, another finger working it's way into his body as he moved against them, groaning gently, capturing Saguru's mouth hungrily, this time his tounge doing the exploring as the seized the eager tentacle, tilting his hips slightly before guiding it towards his body.

The tentacle pushed forward, barely pausing, causing Kaito to gasp loudly, mouth jerking away from Saguru's as his body tensed, holding the limb in place, forcing it still as he slowly relaxed, allowing himself to get used to something so deep inside him.

Saguru watched Kaito, his stare still blank, though a desperate hunger was growing, giving them an odd light. Kaito smiled and leaned forward, pushing his hips back against the tentacle as he pulled out and pushed back in, the pair's tongues twining as they found a rhythm, moans drawn from both throats only to be swallowed by the other.

Saguru fell back against the futon as they pair moved, Kaito rising above him, moving with help of the tentacles wrapped around his waist and thighs, watching Saguru as he rose slowly before sliding back down, groaning deeply. A tentacle slid up his body, pausing at his lips and Kaito parted them, allowing the tentacle into his mouth before closing his lips around it, sucking lightly, flicking the tapered tip with his tounge, whimpering as it flicked back, exciting him.

Saguru gave his own gasping moan, pushing deeper into the thief, feeling the rush and tingle as the actions the pair did raised a gentle wind around them, magic rushing up and over his body, each wave pulled into his mouth with every breath he took, fed to him directly as Kaito leaned down, kissing him hungrily, the thief's speed picking up.

A searching hand managed to find it's way under the nest of writhing tentacles and grasped Saguru firmly, stroking him in time to the limb thrusting into Kaito, causing the detective to shudder, hands reaching up and firmly grasping Kaito's hips, thrusting the smaller body down hard as he pushed up into him, a mewling whimper escaping Kaito who buried his head in Saguru's neck, kissing and sucking as his body gave up any form of rhythm and order, instead simply moving, desperately seeking out the pleasure it could feel just a few thrusts away.

Saguru had to grin, when Kaito cried out, voice loud, breaking, body trembling violently in his arms. Saguru followed him over the edge after a few more thrusts, his own voice echoing Kaito's cry, nearly drowned out by the rush of wind and the crash of energy, his own body flooding with magic even as he climaxed, filling him to overflowing, forcing him to kiss Kaito, pushing the excess into the other teen least he lose it.

Kaito hummed as the magic spilled over into him, whimpering as his skin started to tingle, feeling as if a million tiny feathers were brushing over his skin. He blinked as Saguru pulled back, confused at the look of awe on the detective's face, before realizing what he had thought had been afterglow, was in fact, light playing over the detective's face.

Blinking, he stared down, and gave a soft noise of surprise, raising a hand that could be confused for a night light, staring in shock at the pearlesent glow emerging from his body, waving it slightly, wondering moonlit like quality. He blinked, sapphire bright eyes staring up at Saguru who simply smiled, kissing the thief gently as the magic inside him answered the call of the one filling Kaito, his own body glowing a faint gold. 

The pair lay, curled up together on the futon, Kaito enjoying the light playing off their bodies as he cast shadows on the wall, some how creating puppets with hands that had their own illumination, ignoring the tentacles that lazily stroked his body as Saguru watched his lover.

Explanations and discussion would come later, but for now...for now they had shadow puppets.


End file.
